


Claiming You

by Demial



Series: Commissions [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Biting, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Multiple Orgasms, Out of Character, Personality Swap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Commission for festive.Prompt: "arjuna doing the nasty with his short wife s/o." I chose to run with this and make it so they are trying for a baby. Arjuna's dark side comes out and it gets a little rough.
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Reader
Series: Commissions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477850
Kudos: 63





	Claiming You

Your husband arrived at your large home and you went to greet him. You had memorized the sound of him coming in. You arrived at the foyer to find the servants helping take his outer clothes off and receiving his bow. They then scurried out. They knew Arjuna preferred as few people around as possible when he got home. You liked it because it was romantic being alone with him.

"My Love," you said. "I missed your sweet face."

He gave you a relieved smile and melted into your embrace, pretty much curling over your smaller body. When your bodies parted, you asked what he'd done that day.

Arjuna suddenly gripped your jaw with his gloved hand and made you look him in the eyes, which were wild with fury. Wide and black like sooty coal, no light being reflected. This was the side of him who couldn't be trusted and therefore trusted no one else. You couldn't fathom why he was angry but it wouldn't be a reason you could argue your way out of. He squeezed harder and harder until you cried out. "Arjuna! You're doing it again!"

He shook his head and let go. Eyes downcast, he said, "Sorry. I saw Karna today."

To which you tsk'd. "Do you have to?" You didn't see how any good could come of it, since it always made Arjuna lose control. You knew he hated it.

"I promised our mother we wouldn't fight."

You hummed noncommittally, dropping the subject.

"I had been thinking, My Wife," he said.

"Yes, My Husband," you replied, playfully parroting.

"While the darkness was ahold of me, I was worried that Karna would see you and how beautiful you are. How precious you are to me, and try to steal you away."

You raised an eyebrow because you didn't believe that could happen at all. He continued.

"A solution would be to  _ really _ claim you."

You leaned forward, interested to hear more. "And how would you do that?"

He put his palm to your stomach, glanced down at it, then back up to your eyes. The soft, meaningful look in his eyes made you go, "Oh," quietly. It had been an idea you both played with for a while.

You smiled. "Yeah!" You grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. You immediately opened your mouth and so did he. You both fell into the familiar rhythm of the way you loved to kiss, except faster and with more passion.

He picked you up in his arms, smiled, and planted one last kiss on your forehead before taking you to the bedroom.

You shed your clothes and sat back on the bed, beckoning him with a finger. That must have led him to do the same, slipping a finger inside you and repeating the beckoning motion in his direction.

You reached for his wrist to stop him; it's not that it didn't feel good but it was time to move on. His free hand caught your wrist and slammed it back on the bed next to your head. His 'other self' had re-emerged while you were receiving his fingers.

"Heh." He smirked and dug into your sensitive spot harder.

You whined and wriggled. You didn't want to cum unless it was on his cock, preferably after he came inside. While he was making your body dance to the rhythm of his fingers, you thought, you could stop this or let his other self continue. You decided to let it play out.

"He couldn't do this to you. Not like I can."

That surprised you. Arjuna never brought Karna into the bedroom so you argued, "Of course not!"

"I have to make sure."

You had to wonder what he had to make sure of--was being his wife not enough? But he was licking his fingers clean of your wetness and eyeing you in a way that made you go slack, waiting for his next move. He ran his hand up your body in response.

"What? Don't you want me?"

You blinked, eyes clouded over. "I do."

"Then prove it."

He crawled up your body to present his cock. Without waiting, he shoved his thumb into the corner of your mouth. He didn't need to. You let your mouth open. The entirety of his cock was shoved inside.

You began to gag and his bodyweight came down on your chest to hold you down. He held his cock steady until your throat relaxed.

"You wouldn't do this for him," he said, more to himself than to you. "Right?" He somehow pushed in further, causing you to choke again. "Right?!"

Your squirming barely lifted the weight of Arjuna's body. He was staring at your watering eyes and remained unmoved. In fact, his mouth curled into a wicked smile while his cock deprived you of oxygen.

Then he suddenly pulled back. "You can't prove anything if you're unconsciousness."

"D-duh," you stuttered, coughing.

"I'm not satisfied," he said, sitting back on his heels. "I'm not done with you."

"What does that mean?"

The tone of your question was just taunting enough that he growled and jumped on you, making you wonder if you should have been more cautious. He sunk his teeth into your neck as if to hold you down. He dragged curled fingers up your folds to your clit to rub it. You cried his name.

"Again!" he demanded, pinching your clit.

"ARJUNA!"

You would have done it more if he pressed but he didn't. He raked his gaze one last time over the wife that was his. You were about to ask what he was doing but he opened your legs as far as they would comfortably go. And a little farther. You wiggled but he held your thighs tightly. He only took a hand away to grasp his cock.

Finally, he lined up his cock with your pussy. The initial thrust was hard and fast. It hurt and you flinched. But you didn't stop him. Foreplay with Arjuna was great. Usually, it was sweet and deliberate but what you were really waiting for was the completion when he was fully inside you. The thrusts after the first were also hard and fast. You turned to jelly, scrambling with your hands to stay upright but failing. He fucked you until you were moaning loudly and your drool soaked the sheets under your cheek. This was a thrilling difference from the usual sex with your husband, like he was using a mistress instead of a wife for a hole to fuck and then tossing it aside later. Minus that last part.

It was over too soon, with you clenching the sheets in your hands and crying out shrilly. Arjuna wasn't finished. He flipped you over and reinserted his cock to make you cum for him again. After all, it would further prove that you belonged to him and no one else. You wanted his cum, didn't you? He was going to make you wait for it. With amazing discipline, he forced you to cum three more times before he came, too. Buckets of warm seed being planted in your womb.

You were sore, as expected, when he pulled out and lay next to you. He blinked a few times, coming down from the high and returning to his normal self. He looked over at you, hesitating. Almost sheepish.

"Did I hurt you, My Love?" He scrutinized your face and body, looking for damage.

"Yes but you hurt me so good, though!"

He smiled at your contented expression, body sprawled across the mattress. "Very well. Still, I think we should reconsider doing this again. I would be alone if something happened to you."


End file.
